Recently, frequency of occurrence of earthquakes and magnitude thereof has been increased worldwide. When such earthquakes occur and building structures receive horizontal external forces, distortions or similarly horizontal movements occur. Particularly, distortions that occur at building structures or towers may give a serious shock to conditions of a structure and additionally may cause collapse of the structure.
Accordingly, various earthquake-proof reinforcing methods for increasing earthquake-proof performance against external forces applied to building structures have been developed and used.
As earthquake-proof reinforcing methods generally used at home and abroad, an earthquake-proof reinforcing method using hydraulic dampers, an earthquake-proof reinforcing method using circular steel pipe dampers, an earthquake-proof reinforcing method using steel dampers and the like are used.
Among existing technologies, the earthquake-proof reinforcing method using hydraulic dampers is a technology generally used in Japan where severe earthquakes frequently occur nationwide, which has a relatively improved design to provide a smooth external environment and excellent earthquake-proof reinforcing performance. However, considering domestic environmental factors, excessive construction costs are necessary. Also, in view of frequency or magnitude of domestic earthquakes, there is concern for unnecessarily excessive reinforcement. The earthquake-proof reinforcing method using steel dampers is a technology that has been developed at home and abroad and recently used and consumes relatively low construction costs. However, since the whole dampers are integrated, large amounts of time and cost are consumed for replacement or repair when the dampers are deformed due to an applied external force.